


Double Dee, The Patient

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Comfort, Fanfiction, M/M, ed edd n eddy - Freeform, eddeddy - Freeform, sick, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Edd comes down with a horrible stomach bug. Will he regret his decision to go to work?





	1. Chapter 1

Ever wake up feeling like you didn’t get a wink of sleep, your head feeling like a bowling ball was crushing it? And, to top it off, your stomach is a ship trying to sail through a rough storm. That’s how Edd felt the instant he pried open his eyes.

“Ohhh…” he whimpered to himself, putting a hand over his eyes to block out the sun. Even seeing was a hard enough task.

His stomach sickishly grumbled. Edd had no energy to get out of bed, get dressed for school, and make himself his routine breakfast. Then again…

No, he had never stayed home from school a day in his life. Certainly not as a teacher. His first year teaching anyway. And he sure wasn’t going to break his perfect attendance record calling in sick.

Edd was able to drag himself out of bed only to feel as if he were giving hundreds of elephants a piggyback ride. He clutched at his stomach. Oh dear, the student he escorted to the nurse’s office two days ago. No, he didn’t contract the worst sickness he feared. Stomach flu…

“What’s the matter now you damned piece of worthless steal?!”

Eddy’s sharp tone made Edd jump. For a brief moment, Edd feared his husband was hollering at him. Instead, he was outside. Edd’s mind was so blurred that he didn’t notice the other side of their bed was vacant. He worried that Eddy would wake up the neighbors who occupied the eight other apartments in the building.

Without having to move, Edd could see Eddy pushing their car out of the driveway as if it were a steer giving him a hard time. Eddy was already covered in black oil spots. He wasn’t even at work yet. Black, thick smoke spewed from the engine. Oh no, more bad luck…

Edd stared at his bowl of soggy, unappetizing corn flakes. Taking a bite didn’t help anything. His stomach continued to churn. Edd stopped eating, though he had only taken three unwanted bites. The little Edd moved made him feel sick, ready to fall asleep on the kitchen table. Closing his eyes, Edd knew he wasn’t going to get through this day.

The right thing to do was call in sick. Oh, the office must not enjoy getting last minute calls from teachers reporting they couldn’t teach their class. What was it like trying to find a substitute? How would that make a good impression for his first year of teaching? Oh, and his classes book reports were due today.

“Hello, Mr. Bragstien…” Eddy barked into his cell phone. He was standing outside on their porch. Why did he have to talk so loud? It infuriated the neighbors and made Edd’s already painful headache feel as if thousands of drums were pounding against his brain.

“There is something wrong with my car-… what’s that mean? Well, if you let me finish my sentence there is something wrong with the transmission. The car won’t back up!”

Edd sighed. That attitude of Eddy’s was going to get him into trouble. Then again, his boss never gave his husband the respect he deserved. He never gave Eddy a break. Yelling at him, tossing unneeded work in his arms, and he was clearly very judgemental. It made Edd’s stomach feel all the sourer knowing how unhappy Eddy was in his job.

“… I realize we have the meeting, and those cars to work on, and other paperwork! … If you gave some of it to OTHER employees maybe your business would be ahead of your rival instead of behind which you are!”

Eddy was under enough stress as it was. Edd pushed his achy body out from the chair. He didn’t need to put this over his head. Besides, he couldn’t break his own personal record. He had never stayed home from school.

“… ‘K, I’ll be in as soon as I drag my car to another auto shop!”

Edd’s stomach plummeted as he walked what felt like a further distance to the kitchen sink. Standing over the sink, Edd breathed in and out trying to subside that uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

Eddy came bursting into the apartment, slamming the door, briefly annoying Edd. They had lived here for a year now. Their neighbors had moved around during that time.

“Sorry,” Eddy apologized for his sour attitude, hardly sparing a glance at Edd who looked as if his arms were ready to collapse against the counter. “I’m going to have to take the car today. I wish I could give you a ride in, but I’m late enough as it is. Damn car…” Eddy grumbled under his breath. If they had the money they’d go out and buy a new one. “You don’t mind walking, do you? Surprisingly it’s pretty warm out there for mid-March,” Eddy remarked, pouring a quick cup of coffee.

Oh, no. “No.” That was the first time Edd said anything. Now that he noticed, a funny taste polluted his mouth.

“Bragstein's killing me! I swear I want to kick him in the ass one of these days! I’ve worked for him since I was sixteen! Ten years by June! You know, I think that’s the longest anyone has worked for this guy. Maybe that’s why he hasn’t fired me. He must want to have something significant for his auto place compared to Frank’s.”

Edd reluctantly walked away from the sink. Eddy’s rant went through one ear and out the other. Why did he feel himself burning up?

Although Eddy realized there were no nagging lectures telling him to quit or to keep his voice down, Eddy was too stressed out to notice that there wasn’t a smell of toast in the air. That was Edd’s everyday breakfast along with a bowl of cereal.

“Are you going to leave soon?” Eddy asked, taking one last sip of coffee and scarfing down a banana. “I’ll lock up.”

Oh, please drive me. “Yes.”

“Great.” Eddy noticed the unwashed bowl of cereal in the sink. If it weren’t for his cell phone ringing once more he would have caught Edd before he walked out the door with his satchel and noticed how sickly pale he looked. The day's events would have been a lot different.

Edd guessed he could say that he was happy they didn’t live on the third floor of their apartment. The second floor made how he was feeling all the worse. Edd’s legs felt so heavy to stand on carrying his satchel. The sun was out that day. Didn’t Edd feel hot a moment ago? Why was he feeling chills now?

Eddy locked up, hardly even listening to his boss. Edd was moving very slowly, looking as if he could hardly hold himself up. “Yes, Mr. Bragstien, I… hey!” Eddy called out to Edd who was already walking off down the street. “Hold on, okay… Double Dee, you alrig- … yeah, yeah I’m still here…”

No, please look at me and stop me from going through with this dreadful decision. “Yes!”

Was it because of how stressed he was or did Edd’s face look sickly pale? And now that Eddy realized it they had never kissed each other goodbye. “O-Okay, I lo-… yes, I am still here! … wait, the meeting is what time… you j-… why didn’t you tell me? Okay, I will! …”

The apartment was just five blocks from the school. That felt as if it would take years. Pressing a hand to his churning stomach Edd could only pray that he’d feel better once he got to school. Still, that dreadful thought wouldn’t go away knowing this was going to be an awful day.


	2. Chapter 2

“Rem-Remember, children, uh… insects have four life stages… can anyone tell me what they’re called?”

Edd struggled through his lesson plan that morning. His tired expression resembled his children who looked as if they wanted to fall asleep too. Some played with their pencils. Others were fully attentive wanting to learn. It was a shame as this was a lesson Edd had truly looked forward to teaching. He had wanted to make his class learn about one of his favorite passions and think differently about the world of nature.

Only the larvae in the jars of oatmeal weren’t making the awful feeling in his stomach subside. In fact looking at the unappetizing supposed healthy breakfast food made him want to disgorge what little he had eaten.

Edd realized he closed his eyes for a few seconds the instant he sat down at his desk. It was too much effort to even stand. He felt like he’d collapse to the ground.

“Um… anybody? Justin?” Edd asked a student who wasn’t even raising his hand.

The child’s cheeks grew pink, slowly sinking into his chair, like a turtle. “Um… egg, l-larvite… pupa, and adult?”

“Very good.” It felt like such a challenge to even smile.

“Mr. McGee, Justin is wrong,” his student, Ellen, spoke up. “It’s called larvae! Not larvite!”

Ugh, please don’t shout. “Correct.”

“Mr. McGee?” A student from the middle row asked raising their hand.

“Yes?” Don’t look at the jars full of oatmeal. Mind over matter.

“Why do we keep the larvae in oatmeal again?”

Edd was too sick to think or form words. His mind was complete mush. This was just embarrassing! “It makes good preservation.”

“How come oatmeal looks like barf?” one of his eccentric, loves-to-stir-up-trouble, students spoke up.

Edd put a hand over his eyes and another on his stomach, which leaped. Any little movement and surely he’d be ill. If he stayed as stiff as a statue he’d feel better.

“Okay, l-let’s move on to book reports.”

There was an echo of groans and ‘I don’t want to’ excuses that carried throughout the room.

“But, Mr. McGee, your science experiment ends at 9:30! It’s only 9:00!”

Was it only 9:00? “Well, um, we have a lot to get through. We’ll continue with our science experiment later. Melissa, would you like to start first?”

His student walked to the front of the room. This was a project Edd had been looking forward to. The assignment was to read a children’s book of any genre. It could be a picture or a chapter book. And then they were to write at least two pages of their opinion of the story.

The first book report was about Junie B. Jones. All Edd had to do was listen. He’d grade the projects later when his mind wasn’t a blurred mess. With the twenty students he had, the sharing of the reports would surely take an hour. Please, the kids have an art class at 10:00. Another chance for him to sit and relax.

The fifth student's book report came around. Why were his eyes spinning?

Why did he leave the house today? Edd wasn’t going to make it through this day. How would he get home after? Would he have to walk just like this morning? He could stand! The sun drifted behind the clouds. Was that rain he smelled? Ugh… no, the oatmeal! His stomach churned again.

“Hello, students!” The principal’s cheery voice echoed when she walked into the room. It was Mrs. Alliston, a tall, plump and cheerful woman. She was a wonderful woman who enjoyed every aspect of her job. She even became a mentor to Edd throughout his first year encouraging and congratulating all his achievements. Like a mother. Why did she pick this day to come into his classroom?

“Good morning, Mrs. Alliston!” Edd’s students greeted as they were taught to do so in school.

“Oh, what nice children! What are you working on today?” she asked.

“Book reports.” Jorden, the next student ready to give his project, answered.

“Oh, that sounds fun. Mind if I listen in for a bit?”

No, take me home. “Sure,” Edd answered. His voice sounded sicker from before. And now he was more nauseated. Why was he sweating when he clearly felt chills? And he couldn’t even see straight. Had he always had twice these many students? Did Mrs. Alliston notice? Was that her looking at him or his student?

“’My favorite scene in the book was the roller coaster,’“ Jorden read from his paper. “’I love roller coasters. Roller coasters are fun rides. They go up, down, to the side. And upside down…’“

A roller coaster. Now Edd was thinking about the roller coaster he and his friend's road on years ago when they were kids. It sped down a large hill very fast until whirling upside down or from side to side, spinning. And spinning. And spinning. Until…

Edd’s stomach felt like a roller coaster. Oh dear, no, I should never have imagined that! Before Edd could even pray he leaned over the side of his desk and vomited all over the floor. Unfortunately, he had miscalculated thinking that was the side his trash can was on.

His students cringed yelling and immediately looking away.

Edd felt a pair of hands grasp at his shoulders. “Oh dear, Mr. McGee, are you all right?” He heard Mrs. Alliston ask. His stomach heaved again until there was nothing. As his blurred mind slowly become clear once more Mrs. Alliston had helped him stand up and quickly led him out from the room.

“Out into the halls, children, oh Allie get the janitor, please! Mrs. Schall, can you look after Mr. McGee’s class, please?” she yelled into the classroom across the hall.

Trembling, Edd held his head in complete and utter shame. He had thrown up. Right in front of his students! How could he let something like this happen? The utter looks of shock and disgust on his children’s faces. What was worse, he was near them. Parents were going to think he was an irresponsible man for coming into work where anyone could so easily contract stomach flu.

“There, there, Eddward. The worst is over…” Mrs. Alliston warmly assured him, giving Edd a tissue to clean off his mouth. She comfortingly wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Although Edd was much taller then the woman he couldn’t keep up with her speed. In fact, he half leaned against her for support. Oh, he was such a burden! The hallways felt much longer.

“L-Look at what I did…” Edd uttered in complete and utter shame, his voice muffled behind the kleenex.

“It’s all right, dear, it happens to everyone. You’re going to feel a lot better once you lie down,” she smiled up at him. It was only to hide how disappointed she was in him. Teachers never got sick! Especially in front of their class!

As soon as he was in the office the nurse immediately sat Edd on a bed with the crinkly white paper used to protect the bed from germs. He cringed not knowing how many other sick students had occupied this bed. He was already sick. It didn’t matter much now. In all his years being a student, he never had to go to the nurse.

“Do you feel like you may be sick again, Mr. McGee?” the nurse asked holding a thermometer in his ear. She was very friendly offering him water to rinse his mouth and even avoiding children to come into the nurse's office.

“I don’t know!” Edd sniffled, hugging himself, shivering. First, he was warm. Then freezing. He had to admit that he did feel a little better. But, not for long. That unsettling churn came back.

“Calm down, Mr. McGee. Being upset makes your stomach feel worse. Oh dear,” the nurse was shocked the instant she looked at the thermometer. “Your temperature is at one hundred and one! You poor thing. Here, put your legs up, lie down. Would you like a blanket?”

Edd nodded. His hands felt like ice. He felt like a little kid once more, barely able to form words as tears leaked from his eyes like a waterfall. Tears weren’t helping his case. In fact, they did make him feel worse. Edd felt that burdensome churn once more, clutching his stomach and sitting up, covering his mouth. On instinct, the nurse grabbed the trash can. Once again, Edd was left on his own to regurgitate as the nurse encouraged him from a safe distance.

Afterward, she helped the poor lightheaded man lie back on the bed this time placing a blanket over him. 

A flustered Mrs. Alliston came into the room, having overheard. “Eddward, I’m going to get your husband on the phone. He can come and take you home.”

“No!” It hurt too much to yell so he lowered his voice. “Don’t call my husband, please?”

“Why not?” Mrs. Alliston asked alarmed.

“E-Eddy is very stressed at work.” It pained Edd to say that. He wanted Eddy now, more than ever but, he couldn’t create stress for him. He was already under a lot of pressure due to work and the car. The last thing Edd wanted was for Eddy to be angry with him. He could just picture how disappointed Eddy would be. “Could you contact my friend, Ed Hillis? Or his wife, May? Their numbers are under the emergency contacts too.”

That’s all the energy Edd had left to speak. He closed his eyes unable to stand the light in the room. His head hurt and his muscles ached all over.

“Sure, Mr. McGee. Don’t worry about anything. Get some rest. Do you need anything right now?” the nurse asked.

My husband. “No,” Edd’s voice croaked with a heartbreaking sob.

The nurse comfortingly pat his shoulder once more. “It’s all right. You rest here. Call if you need anything.” Before she the nurse pulled the trash can up to the very edge of the bed. Thankfully she turned out the lights.

Edd was left alone in the little room. He was going to get fired, he knew it. The principal was masking how angry she was. A first-year teacher. Sick in front of the class, on the job.

All Edd wanted to do was snuggle closely next to Eddy. When was the last time they snuggled?

Their schedules hardly coincided. There were times when Eddy’s boss kept his employees after closing time, forcing them to restock the auto parts in their store. Eddy wouldn’t be home until after midnight, practically crawling into the apartment, sludge marks covering his body, and his face tired as can be. And Edd was fast asleep to the point where he didn’t hear him sometimes.

Edd closed his eyes. He could hear Mrs. Alliston reaching Ed through the cracks of the door. At least his best friend would take him home so he could rest.

Edd finally fell asleep, the most peaceful bliss he felt all day.


	3. Chapter 3

“Double Dee. Hey, Double Dee, wake up.”

Feeling himself being lightly jostled awake, after an unknown amount of time asleep, Edd opened his eyes only a smidge. It was a lot tougher from this morning. Even though the lights were turned off in the little room it felt as if thousands of stage lights used for Broadway shows beaming in his eyes. Edd moaned, feeling that burdensome churn in his stomach once more. Not only that, but the pain in his cranium was worse.

“Feel like goin’ home?” A familiar voice asked softly.

Home. That question was an understatement. “Yes.”

He was gently lifted from the pillow. Edd still couldn’t open his eyes all the way to look at Ed. His muscles felt achy, like rubber. His head felt like a bowling ball, hardly able to lift it up. Falling against what felt like a rather muscular shoulder, Ed’s scent entered Edd’s nose.

Cologne?

Did Ed wear cologne now? He didn’t smell the usual demented dried sweat or lingering fifth.

Starting to become more aware of his surroundings, Edd’s eyes opened further as his jacket was wrapped around his shoulders.

Eddy cracked a smiled and quipped. “You look like you’ve seen better days, sockhead.”

Just like that, Edd recoiled, staring with wide eyes at his husband. “Eddy?! What are you doing here?”

Eddy stared at him, confused, but also very worried. “The school called me saying you were as sick as dog. I’m here to take you home,” Eddy answered also taking the time to study how sickly pale Edd’s cheeks were. Eddy swore his heart dropped into his stomach the instant he came into the little room. How could he have ignored him this morning?

“Where’s Ed?” Edd asked.

“No one could get a hold of him or May. They must be busy at work.” Eddy explained, lightly rubbing his hand against his lanky spine to soothe him. They enjoyed the solitude of the little room as distant voices conversed with one another in the main office.

Edd looked away, utter shame covering his face. “You should be at work.”

Gently, Eddy touched his cheek making the man look at him. “Trust me, sockhead, you’re way more important than having people harass me over things.”

That statement did make Edd feel a little better. His heart warmed. He smiled ever so lightly with the little strength he had. Eddy also smiled, but worriedly. He then reached over, lifted up his hat a bit, and felt his head. His smile vanished. “Man, you’re warm!” Eddy remarked, standing up from the bed. “Let’s get you home.”

“H-How are we getting home?” Edd asked upon being lifted to his feet. He felt so dizzy that he almost stumbled over. Eddy kept him steady, practically holding him.

“I got us a taxi,” Eddy answered, taking Edd’s satchel for him.

Edd’s eyes skyrocketed briefly drawing back as Eddy’s hand fell on the doorknob. “Oh no, Eddy. I don’t believe that’s such a good idea.”

“Why not?” Eddy took his hand away from the door and touched his arm in comfort. Edd’s fragile state was breaking Eddy further. How did he have the strength to stand?

“Taxis are too expensive to regurgitate inside of,” Edd answered, guiltily looking away from Eddy. He pressed a hand to his stomach.

Eddy’s eyes never shamed him, instead looked at him in half pity, but pure love overpowering them making Edd feel so lucky. “I think taxi drivers are used to that kind of thing. Come on,” With that, he stood on his toes to kiss Edd on his forehead. Edd’s heart instantly beamed, smiling at his dear husband. “Let’s take our chances.”

They exited the room, with Eddy’s arm comfortingly around Edd’s waist as they left the office. Edd was so sick that he could hardly even walk, leaning against Eddy. Just from the corner of his eye, he noticed Eddy staring at him worriedly. Edd could do nothing to cover it up being so sick.

“Goodbye, Eddward. Feel better!” Mrs. Alliston called out from the office.

All the teachers present in the office said goodbye to him, even saying they’ll miss him. Miss him? What did that mean?

His stomach started making those gurgling noises as the fresh breeze hit Edd’s face.

The yellow taxi came into view. A taxi. When did he ever ride in one? He missed out on several opportunities as a kid. It’s too bad Edd had to experience it feeling this way and constantly on edge that the most dreadful thing may happen.

Eddy opened the door for him, letting Edd slide in first.

The driver was a cheerful middle-aged man who looked him over. It was evident by the fermenting smell in the car that this taxi had a history of car sickness. Edd grasped his stomach praying to anyone who could hear that everything would stay down.

Moving over, Edd lied down and used Eddy’s leg as a makeshift pillow. As Eddy recited their address to the driver Edd rested his eyes as Eddy comfortingly rubbed his shoulder and pet his hat to soothe him. He also opened the windows to the air in before they took off to take the filthy smell out of the car.

Three blocks. It was just three blocks. That felt like hours.

Clutching Eddy’s knee, Edd closed his eyes to take his mind off the moving car. His dreams did very little to soothe him. As his stomach started churning even more Edd’s students horrified disgusted faces haunted his mind.

And the principal. Was she angry? Yes, she and the nurse had to take care of a teacher who came into work to pass around germs. They were already talking about why they should fire him.

The car stopped. Oh no, traffic? No, they were home. The sight of their apartment was heaven in Edd’s eyes.

Now Edd could hardly stand, leaning against the car, waiting for Eddy to pay the cab driver. Edd wrapped the jacket tighter around his shivering body. How was his hand's ice when the sun was shining?

That churning feeling returning. It showed no signs of subsiding, gurgling and ready to make its journey venturing up to its destination. At least it was rewarding in the end.

“Eddy…” his voice was so weak, but he was able to make it sound panicked.

Eddy just barely glanced at him noticing his cheeks turning green and puffing up. “You know what keep the change! Thank you!” He then took Edd around the waist and lead him up the walkway.

“Feel better, sir!” The driver called to them as he back out from the driveway.

Why couldn’t they live on the first floor? The stairs which were normally easy made Edd misstep, almost falling down. He made his way up each step feeling it come closer and closer. Eddy hurried him along, bouncing Edd up and down which was not helping his stomach

“Eddy…” Edd painfully moaned once more.

“Just a few more steps, Dee,” Eddy assured him.

Edd was able to wait until he was in his own bathroom. As if by some miracle he was able to hold back until collapsing to his knees and vomiting violently into the toilet. Unlike how the nurse avoided him, Eddy stayed by his side, holding his hat, and even rubbing.

“I gotcha. I gotcha, sockhead,” Eddy soothed.

Afterward, Edd practically fell into a fetal position. Again, his stomach felt better but it wouldn’t for long. How long would it last? He could feel himself sweating through his sweater. His eyes were spinning. His head pounded. Tears soaked his face.

Eddy helped the dizzy Edd to his feet leading him towards the bedroom. His husband jumped the instant Edd had clutched his arm for support. “Jeez, your hands are like ice and yet you’re burning up! What should I do, put you half in Hawaii and the other in Antarctica?”

Edd smiled at Eddy’s efforts to cheer him up.

Eddy helped him back into his comfortable jammies. The soft fabric felt much nicer on his skin then the terribly warm sweater he had sweat through. Edd realized that he never put on a tie that morning. He was too sick to even care as he lay his head onto his pillow. Immediately he felt so much better.

Eddy pulled the covers up to his chin. Immediately Edd’s eyes closed.

Edd felt a straw peck at his lips.

“Here. Ginger Ale. It’ll make your stomach feel better.” Eddy insisted.

Edd’s nose itched when he sipped the bubbly liquid. Now he was thankful they kept ginger ale in the fridge at all times.

“Not too much, now. You don’t want to get sick again.”

Tears leaked out from Edd’s eyes. Eddy was being so loving, so caring. Like everyone else. He was such a burden! He ruined everything! His students were trapped in a room with an awful smell fermenting the air, a substitute had to be called in, and Eddy had to leave work.

“Oh Eddy, I’m sorry…” Edd cried rolling over to his side.

“Hey, don’t be sorry. I know how you feel,” Eddy sighed, squeezing his husband’s arm. “I wish I wasn’t so busy this morning. I would never have let you go to school.”

Edd was too sick to plead his case any further. Sleep was already taking over.

“You just sleep, Edd. I’m here if you need me.” And Edd felt Eddy kiss him on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

This was one of the worst nights Edd, or even Eddy could ever endure. It was finally after three o'clock in the morning when Edd’s stomach finally settled. His husband was hardly able to stand on his own as Eddy practically carried him back to bed. It was sad to see his usually cheerful, talkative husband taken down by this flu.

Eddy wiped a cold washcloth over Edd’s head in order to bring his fever down.

“You’re going to feel better in the morning, Double Dee,” Eddy whispered to him. The instant Eddy put Edd back into bed with the covers pulled up all the way his eyes closed and he was sound asleep. It was much relief to Eddy fearing that he was going to have to call for an ambulance or any other aid he could find if Edd didn’t stop throwing up.

Eddy sat in a chair close to the bed watching his husband sleep. So fragile. So pale. His patient.

His heart broke at the awful memory from when Edd had started choking, unable to cough up what he needed. If Eddy hadn’t been there, would Edd have choked to death? And then there was the awful messy accident Edd had endured. He cried in shame as Eddy cleaned him up.

Although Eddy felt sad that Edd was sick, he felt rewarded that he had the opportunity to take care of Edd. Usually, that was the opposite way around. Edd was always the one taking care of him, or encouraging him to be his best.

The apartment was quiet. Everyone was asleep. That woman’s baby wasn’t crying in the apartment next to them. The dog wasn’t barking downstairs. He didn’t smell a cigar from the man who lived in the apartment above them. It was strange. For the first time in a while, Eddy was alone.

And he realized he was an adult, a grown-up who was capable of taking care of his sick husband.

That made him feel… good.

Watching Edd peacefully snooze for what seemed like an hour Eddy crawled back into bed and snuggled his husband closely.

—

The sun hit Edd’s eyes. He had a much easier time opening them than the previous morning – though his mouth was as dry as a desert and his body ached all over, especially his back. His eyes ventured the room spying the bright sun rays coming through the window. He felt warm, not hot or any annoying chills shivering up his spine.

To Edd’s side, on his nightstand, was a bowl of water, a damp rag, a cup of ginger ale, and also a glass of water. The rag obscured half the clock. Something -25.

Water. Edd smacked his lips together. That fermenting taste was still present.

Pushing himself up was too much effort, and he fell back into the pillows. His arm was still trying to reach for the glass like a little child trying to reach for the cookie jar on the kitchen counter.

Just then Eddy walked into the room. Aside from dark circles surrounding his eyes, Eddy had this look of pure excitement and relief overtake his whole face. “Oh, look who’s finally awake! Thought you were gonna sleep the whole day!”

“E-Eddy…” Edd’s voice croaked. His hand pointed towards the glass as he struggled to lift himself off his side.

Eddy gently sat Edd up and put an extra pillow behind his head. He held the glass in front of his mouth. “Small sips now,” Eddy instructed.

Edd more so guzzled down the needed liquid. The water was pure bliss to Edd’s dry throat. It immediately made the inside of his stomach feel cool. He also noticed how empty it was.

“What time is it?” Edd asked.

“Almost eleven thirty,” Eddy answered, making a move to get the damp cloth from the nightstand.

Panic immediately set into Edd as he leaped from his pillow. “Eleven thirty?! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, I slept in! I never sleep in! Did the principal call a substitute? What if my children are acting like a pack of monkeys? I need to find my shoes, take a shower, brush my -”

“Whoa, easy there, sockhead!” Eddy immediately calmed his husband down pushing him back into the pillows. “Thank God you’re back to you!” he exclaimed with a hand pressed on Edd’s heart. “I already called your school to tell ‘em you were bedridden today.”

Edd blinked, a tad disappointed, but then more relieved feeling the aching pain in his lower back. “Thank you, Eddy. That’s very kind of you.”

Eddy washed Edd’s body with a clean sponge. “You sweat like a dog yesterday. Your pits even smell like one,” he teased as he unbuttoned Edd’s jammies. Edd stuck out his tongue as a child would. Eddy rubbed the soft sponge all around his stomach and chest, and even his armpits. Eddy was right. He did smell like a dog. He put on a fresh shirt.

“Does the stomach feel alright?” Eddy asked, giving it a light pat.

“Fine. Much better actually.” Edd masked a smile, remembering yesterday morning’s events. Why couldn’t that have been a blur like everything else?

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” Edd asked Eddy as he lounged next to him on the bed.

“I called in. Maurice is covering my shift.”

Edd touched Eddy’s hand holding it in his. “No, Eddy, you should be there. I don’t want to keep you from going to work,” Edd said.

Eddy scoffed, holding Edd’s hand a little tighter. “Honestly, Double Dee, you’re way more important than going to that hell-hole.”

Edd wanted to argue with Eddy but felt too weak to do so. He was still apprehensive about the possibility of being fired. Would he be well enough to go to school tomorrow? What if there was an angry parent who’d confront his boss arguing to fire him? What if he’d lose his job right then and there? And then he’d try to apply to other schools or jobs only to be turned away all because he came to school with a stomach bug.

For the rest of the day, Edd was bedridden, regaining strength and an appetite. Eddy made him some toast. His cheeks returned to their normal complexion. Eddy made sure he was comfortable and that he had all he needed.

Eddy sat with him as they watched TV in bed. When was the last time he and Eddy spent time together? They were both so busy that Edd forgot how much fun it was to laugh around with Eddy.

Edd fell against Eddy’s shoulder as Eddy put an arm around him. He was finally able to smell scents without gagging. The strong cologne was just what Edd needed. It was the scent of his husband. His husband, his best friend, who would do anything for him.

His eyes grew heavy once more and he fell back to sleep for a short time.

The phone ringing woke him up.

“Hello?” Eddy answered from the other room. “Oh, hi… yes, this is his husband… oh, thanks… yes, he’s a lot better… talk with him? Um, no he’s sleeping right now…”

Edd’s heart broke in two. He knew it. Tears sprang to his eyes. He rolled over to his opposite side so Eddy wouldn’t catch the tears falling. He knew Eddy must have been disappointed. Oh dear, what were they to do now? Would they lose their ability to live in their apartment? What about food? A sob escaped Edd’s throat. He hugged the pillow tightly trying to hold back any sound.

Footsteps were nearing towards the bedroom when there was a cell phone ringing.

Eddy groaned before hesitating to press the ‘talk’ button. “Hello, Mr. Bragstien… No, I already left you a message to tell you I can’t come in today. My husband is sick, I’m looking after him…” There was a pause in the conversation. Edd knew something wasn’t right.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? Yeah, I’m married, where’s your wedding ring?”

Tears drizzled out from Edd’s eyes. His body was trembling. No, he couldn’t make a sound.

“I have worked for your damn business nine years and you have never needed ANYONE to drive your lazy ass anywhere! … Okay, y’know what I’m hanging up! That oh-so-important meeting you canceled yesterday morning can go on without me!”

Edd heard Eddy slam his phone on the table so hard that it made him jump. Yesterday’s events, knowing he was going to get fired, and Eddy having to miss work plus his awful boss made Edd start sobbing into his pillow.

“Edd?” Eddy’s regretful voice asked. He was so mad that he forgot about Edd who was sleeping.

Edd couldn’t face Eddy, trembling as he hugged the pillow.

Eddy worriedly climbed next to him, laying his stomach against Edd’s back and pulled his husband close in a tight hug. He leaned his head against Edd’s shoulder.

“Hey, s’okay, sockhead. I wasn’t yellin’ at you. None of this is your fault,” Eddy comforted, kissing him on the cheek.

“They’re going to fire me!” Edd wailed holding Eddy’s arms.

“Fire you? Who? Your school?” Eddy asked, nuzzling against Edd’s damp hair.

“It was horrible, Eddy. Just horrible! I committed the most despicable act a teacher could ever do!” Edd sobbed, grasping Eddy’s arms.

“What happened?” Eddy asked, growing alarmed.

“I regurgitated in front of my whole classroom. And the principal was there! The children were absolutely horrified. My students must have told their parents, who called to complain to my boss, and now they’re going to fire me!”

Edd sobbed further into his pillow. Eddy hugged his body a little tighter.

“Your principal wasn’t calling to fire you,” Eddy whispered into Edd’s ear.

Relief ran through Edd’s body. “She wasn’t?”

“No, she was in your classroom and they all wanted to tell you to feel better and that they miss you,” he explained.

Edd turned over to face Eddy. “Really? T-They’re not firing me?”

“No. You really think you’d actually get fired for puking in class?” Eddy said, not sure whether to laugh or be more concerned.

“Well, I am a first-year teacher. And I’ve never missed a day of school in my life.”

Now Eddy laughed. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“I don’t know,” Edd was downcast. “It was so embarrassing. Oh, Eddy, I don’t think I can ever show my face there again.”

Eddy groaned rolling his eyes. “It happens to everyone, Double Dee. You’re not the only person to throw up in class. Remember when I yakked in freshman year biology? And then there was Ed when he ate too much gravy in the lunchroom. Kevin got sick on the football field that one time. And who knows how many times Jimmy came to school with the bug.”

Edd smiled. Maybe he did overreact after all. Everyone had one of those moments in school whether you were a student or a teacher. Perhaps it was better that it had happened to him as a teacher. He’d never hear the end of it if it had happened when he was a student!

“Still, you should have gotten my attention yesterday morning. I would have gladly stayed home with you. Anything to get me out from going to that horrible auto place.” Eddy said, trying to mask everything with a small laugh.

Edd looked into Eddy’s eyes, his smile drifting away. “Eddy?”

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t you quit your job?”

Eddy groaned, hating to have to go through this conversation once more. Though it was the right time to talk about how he was feeling. There was no way he could go through another year, or even a month with that job.

Eddy hugged Edd a little tighter. It was obvious Eddy’s boss must have said something so vile to Eddy over the phone. Edd smoothed his cheek and also moved his hand through his blue hair. Tears looked as if they wanted to appear in Eddy’s eyes but he forced them away.

“I don’t want you to think I’m a loser if I quit.”

Edd’s heart broke again. “A loser? Why, Eddy, I would never! Your boss treats you with such disrespect and you do not deserve that! You’re unhappy. It saddens me to see you this way. Could you please quit?”

Eddy sighed. “What would we…”

“We’ll be okay. We’ve always been okay! Please, quit.”

Eddy looked into the sheets struggling to find the heart to ask his husband something else.

“Edd?”

“Yes?”

“I’ve been thinking of going to school.”

Edd grew excited smiling from ear to ear. “Oh, Eddy, that’s wonderful! What do you want to take up?”

“Well, psychology. Don’t know how good I’d be at it, but, a guidance counselor of sorts, or a psychiatrist. What do you think?”

Edd kissed Eddy on the lips. “You know I support you no matter what, Eddy. I’m making enough money so you could go to college. You could also get a different part-time job for some time. Oh, and you could start in the summer if you want at the community college outside the city. This will be great!”

Eddy cuddled with Edd a little tighter. “It’s great to have you back, Edd. Except, you should really brush your teeth,” he grimaced but smiled.

Edd slugged his husband in the arm. Turns out something very bad could bring something very good.


End file.
